Takara Kuramoto
| birthday = September 7 | age = 27 | gender = Female | height = 5'11" | weight = 171 lbs | eyes = Amber | hair = White | blood type = AB- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = CEO of | previous occupation = Unknown | team = Staff of | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) (mother, deceased) Minato Kuramoto (younger brother) | education = University of Karakura | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring }} :"An enigma that even the darkness does not scoff away." - Seireitou-shishō Takara Kuramoto (倉本タカラ, Kuramoto Takara) is a female that was born with the power of a . She is the daughter of and , as well as being the older sister of . She is the founder and chief executive officer of ; a large pharmaceutical company located in Kagamino City. Appearance Takara is a woman of rather average height, slightly taller than that of her younger brother. Unlike Minato, who has dark hair with a brownish tint, Takara has long white hair with a slight greyish tint. While normally kept in a long ponytail, she is also shown to let her hair loose, while the bangs themselves stray off to the sides. She has slightly-brownish amber eyes, something that both she and Minato inherited from their mother, and was subsequently noted by both Seireitou Kawahiru and Mūkade. Takara has full lips, much like Rangiku Matsumoto, albeit she is shown to wear pink lipstick. One of her most noticeable traits is her absurdly large breasts, which seem to also have a role in many comical moments during various battles. As the CEO of a large pharmaceutical company, Takara is normally seen wearing a black blazer-like outfit, with white lines working their way around the collar and downwards. The suit is also barely kept buttoned near the chest, showing off her impressive cleavage. Besides this, she is shown wearing a simple pair of pants that supplement her top. Similar to Saori Sumeragi, Takara is accustomed to wearing a variety of different revealing outfits, much to the annoyance of her brother whenever the latter is in her company. Another item that is normally shown being worn is her glasses, which seem to serve a purpose regarding to her lost powers, but has yet to be confirmed. In addition, she wears two crescent-moon shaped earrings, each of which hold what appears to be a sapphire stone in their centre. Personality chagrin.]] Takara is shown to be a very out-going woman, definitely unafraid to speak her mind. However, in addition, Takara also seems to have a rather serious demeanor, stemming from her profession. She will normally remain calm at most times, and even treat most situations as "child's play", even when said situations would involve circumstances that anyone else would consider critical. When she doesn't really want to talk about something, she will sometimes cover it up with a joke, distracting people away from the issue. Takara takes note of her appearance's effect on those around her, especially men, and seems to enjoy this attention; albeit, she will comically complain whenever she catches someone "flirting" with her or "checking her out". In fact, she seems to always carry around images of her in rather revealing clothing, much to the chagrin of her brother. Despite this, she doesn't seem to follow through with any of this, possibly implying that she still holds loyalty to her late husband. Behind this behavior, however, Takara is a trustworthy and particularly intelligent person who always goes the distance to look after the people close to her. Despite leaving Minato behind to finish schooling in Karakura, she has shown to be deeply knowledgeable about all of his activities, including recent events. As the CEO of a large corporation, part of Takara's comic demeanor may actually be a shield to protect herself and her loved ones from the more "boring" aspects of her profession. She is a realist, decisive and shrewd, who is able to cut out what is unnecessary and focus on the most important aspects of a given situation. Because of this outlook, she is unable to easily comprehend decisions that lack any logical content, such as Minato's declaration that he'd take up arms against Mūkade, a being far beyond the former's abilities, instead of trying to keep a low profile. However, it could be implied that, when it comes to Minato, Takara seeks the best approach in order to guarantee his well-being. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Quotes Behind the Scenes